Fatal Error
by Bobert12589
Summary: Blood, violence, and swearing (but censored).. What happens when Jeff, Matt, and Lita go to a Smackdown! Taping and find a problem along the way... MORE CHAPTES SOON! R/R! Update- Fixed first chapter on request, and used real names! Also, second chapter a
1.

Note: All WWF Superstars belong to WWFE Corp. Biz. Nothing actually belongs to me, only the plot. Please R/R. And Cheezus mice is mine, so bite me! nahanahnahanah!  
  
  
Chapter 1: Road Rage  
  
"D----- Jeff, pay attention to the road you a--", exclaimed Matt. " Watch your mouth, Matt!" yelled Amy. "Sorry hun!" The Hardyz and Amy were on their way to WWF Smackdown! for a taping. They couldn't reserve a limo or flight, so they had to drive from Hartford , CT all the way to Atlanta, GA. They were taking turns driving, since it was a very long trip. They were fine until richmond, Virginia, where they were short on cash. They had to pay for gas, but had only about $27 left. "Sorry guys, I can't let you go!"the gas station mnager said." God-"Jeff was saying until there was a loud crash. It began to rain, and it was POURING. They went inside, into the backroom to work out a deal. "As I was saying, don't you know who we are?!" yelled Jeff, almost making the guy fall backwards. "No, not really... You do look vaguely familiar...."said the Manager. " We are THE HARDY BOYZ and LITA"Amy said. "The who and what ?" asked the manager. "(censored), we are WWF superstars, heading to Atlanta, and we got to be there in 3 days."said Matt. Amy wasn't going to yell at him for swearing because she saw the anger in his face." oh! Now I remember! Well, I guess you could go, if i can get an autograph" said the guy smiling. They didn't mind, and gave him an autograph. Then they were off on the road. Down in Raeligh, North Carolina, they came upon an accident. They just drove by. It was between a motorcycle and a tractor trailor. " hey, guys, turn around, that looked like Mark's motorcycle" said Amy, with a worried look on her face.When they got there, it was revealed to be Mark, and he wasn't looking to well. He was bleeding from the forehead, and blood was splattered along the road. "Cheezus Mice! Oh my god!" said Jeff. They were asking police what happened, but they just ignored. While Matt and Jeff argued, Amy went and talked with the driver of the tractor trailer driver."Sorry, hon," he said."I guess i must ter fell asleep tere..." he said. "F--- you!" yelled Amy, and Slapped him. Undertaker was loaded in the ambulance, and Matt, Jeff and Amy followed. When they arrived, they called Vince and reported.  
  
That's all for now! Phone call will be on next chapter. I don't feel like typing. It's a nice day so I am going outside. CYA! R/r! No flames, just insults :) 


	2. 

Note: All WWF Superstars belong to WWFE Corp. Biz. Nothing actually belongs to me, only the plot. Please R/R. And Cheezus mice is mine, so bite me! nahanahnahanah!  
  
  
"Hello?" answered a voice. " Yo Vince, this isn't goood... Not at all!"said a voice, a very worried one. "Where are you, Matt? And what isn't good?"said Vince. " well, we are in Raeligh,-"Matt was saying, until he was cut off."Only in Raeligh? You got 2 days to get here!"said an angry Vince. " oh just shut the h--- up and listen. We werre in raeligh, and on our way there. we saw a crash..." "so?" "shut up! we turned around. It was Mark. We are at the hospital now. He was heading towards atlanta, I guess. He collided with a tractor trailor. We sent Amy to go to the farm on that road for witnesses."said matt. "Oh my god! Did you get the license plate?" "No, I sent Jeff to go ask the police for information. I do hope Mark is okay... He was laying there, with his American Bad A-- pendent lying on the gorund. He was bleeding beyone belief. I didn't look good at all, he -" Matt was interfered by Jeff. " yo vince, copy this license plate down... 546BAD1... From ontario, canada. a tractor trailer.. you got that?" asked jeff. " Yeah, sure do. I will see you guys later..." Matt hung up. Amy came rushing in. " okay, I got some information. According to the farmer, it looked like the tractor trailer was right on marks butt. But, he doesn't think there was any contact between them. Matt slid,and his head hit the side, and then they just slid. thats all he said. he will be a witness at court..." " what do you mean, AT COURT?" asked Jeff. " We are suieng this jerk o--..." said Matt." Any money goes to Mark"said Amy. The three checked in on mark's condition. He was in critical, and only family was allowed to see. " But , you see, we are WWF Superstars, and he is a close friend." said amy, explaing to the clerk."I am sorry, you cannot see him. But, we have a doctor leaving, who was just in there, you could ques-" all thre were there talking. " He was a deep gash in his arm, and a broken leg, Just a small cut on his head."said the doctor. " thanks for the info."said Jeff. All three drove to a hotel, to stay for the night. They got a hard time cheking in because everyone crowded them/ They evantually got through, and laid downj. They all fell asleep, ready for the next day. They hadn't decide whether to stay, or go to Atlanta. The next day at noon, they notified vince and siad they would stay. 


End file.
